When the user uses a communication portable terminal, the sound (voice) quality of the communication terminal is very important. Herein, the communication portable terminal can be either a wire communication terminal or a wireless communication terminal.
The communication portable terminal compensates sound signals in an effective frequency band using an equalization technology according to the hearing characteristics of the user to improve a sound (such as a voice) quality performance.
However, in a conventional technology, compensation of the sound signals in the communication portable terminal does not consider the hearing characteristics of the left ear or the right ear of a user.
The user of the communication portable terminal has unique hearing characteristics according to the left ear or the right ear of a user.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a communication portable terminal to compensate sound (voice) signals according to the hearing characteristics of the left ear or the right ear of the user.